Youkai of the Feudal Era:Curse of the ShikonnoTama
by ManticSky
Summary: Based on the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy, here is the first installment. I finally found time! Yay! Anyway, Read, Review! Rating may go up eventually
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:: This is my first InuYasha disclaimer, and I'm not too good at it. Let me try though: I do not own InuYasha. Whew, that was hard.

A/N: YAY! I GOT A CHAPTER FINISHED! I'm so excited to get started on this story, it's so different than anything I've ever done before, I hope it'll be a highlight of my career! Haha, okay, on with the awesomeness..................

Chapter One: InuYasha's Rescue

It was a bleak day in the Feudal era of Japan. Not many would venture out on a day like this, as it was the summer solstice and demons were just _itching _to raid villages and such, but there was always one's reasons.

Priestess Kaede, the head of the village of Masaka, had a reason. There was a demon about, she could feel it, and, as the protector of Masaka, it was her duty to tend to any business that could be even remotely dangerous. She brought with her only three people: Her eight year old daughter, Kagome, who had a gift for sensing demonic auras, a village samurai, Hojo-sensei, and Kagome's bodyguard, another samurai named Shippo-sama. All were human and had seen their fair share of youkai, but young Kagome had only been on a few journeys such as this. She had heard stories from Shippo-sama of fearsome youkai, but one in particular that scared her was the story of Sessoumaru-sama, and his followers Jaken and Ah-Un. Sessoumaru-sama was the terror of Japan; he had raided villages from far and wide, taking captives and murdering for ransom, horrid things that made Kagome shiver in her kimono, and Jaken and Ah-Un were his two henchmen who were equally evil. The way Shippo-sama told it, no youkai could be trusted. _Ever._ They were evil and cruel and heartless, and Kagome, being a naive young girl, believed him, and soon grew to hate all youkai.

They had crossed the border into a village on the other side of the mountain. Kagome had felt a bad aura coming from here, and, now that they were there, it was blatantly clear why. The town was in absolute, burning, bleeding ruins.

The buildings were reduced to charred piles of rubble. What appeared to be the corpses of villagers had blood seeping from them, and in the middle of this chaos were standing three figures. Kagome didn't have to be psychic to know who they were.

Suddenly, Shippo-sama and Hojo-sensei leaped in front of Kaede, pushing Kagome to the ground in the process. Kaede was furious and pulled out an arrow, shot it at the figures, and shouted at the two imbeciles traveling with her.

"Baka ne! Guard Kagome, I'll be fine! Just- ahh!" She shrieked, and blood surged from her left eye. The arrow she had just shot had been redirected and hit her square in the eye.

Kagome ran forward. "Okaa-san! Omai...." She shouted, and held her mothers head in her lap as Shippo-sama and Hojo-sensei ran after the three felons, only to miss aim completely and fall into a heap of broken pottery.

The three disappeared and Kagome thought that they were all gone and began to tend to her mother. However, as she knelt over, she felt a light tap on her shoulder and she turned around just in time to make eye contact with Sessoumaru-sama's bright yellow eyes for a fraction of a second and watch him leap away, leaving her stunned and afraid.

Shippo and Hojo pulled themselves together and ran back toward the two mikos. "Lady Kaede, are you alright? Lady Kagome, we'll take it from here, go check the village for survivors." Kagome handed her mother to the two idiots and, dusting herself off, walked solemnly away.

She covered the entire village, sensing an aura she just couldn't figure out. It wasn't evil, but....it certainly wasn't benign. She turned back to look at her valet. They were still freaking out about the loss of Kaede's eye from over an hour ago. Although she was okay, she'd never regain sight in that eye.

_Poor okaa-san. Losing one of her eyes must be har-_OOMPH! She tripped over something red. "What is that?" She exclaimed silently. It was red, and it had legs! They were moving legs! It was a boy, and he was alive!

"Shippo-sama! Come here! Look! Look! There's a boy in the rubble here!" She yelled, and Shippo-sama left to come see what all her ruckus was about. As he was coming over, Kagome knelt down to the boy. She moved a piece of wood and stared at the young boy's face. He was about her age, maybe a year or two older, but he had silver hair and, strangest of all, dog ears. She came to the realization that he must be a demon of some sort, but she didn't have time to elaborate on that or even feel her normal hatred for demons, because his eyes fluttered open.

Kagome stared into his eyes, which looked strangely familiar somehow. He sat up quickly, grabbing her wrists and gasping, as if waking up from a nightmare. Kagome tried to calm him. "It's-it's okay, m-my name's Kagome. What's yours?"

The boy blinked and loosened his grip on Kagome. "InuYasha." He replied, and passed out.

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest. "SHIPPO-SAMA!!! KUDASAI!!!! I need you over here! He's fainted!" Shippo-sama ran quickly over to her, and looked down on the red hanyou. "By Kikyo, he's...he's.....a hanyou!" Kagome looked up at Shippo-sama's confused face.

Suddenly, Hojo-sensei screamed, "I think she's going to lose her eye! Shippo, get over here!" Shippo-sama turned, and, over his shoulder, called to Kagome, "Just, take care of him. You're a smart girl, use your powers. He's in your charge."

Kagome smiled and looked again at the unconcious boy. He looked....sweet, in a way. She couldn't help but feel happy when she realized that this was _her_ responsibility! She looked up at the setting sun and, very vaguely in the distance, she thought she could see something like three figures in the distance....

Then she closed her eyes.

*****

And that's the first chapter! Tune in next time, kids!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!!!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN, OR (SADLY) JOHNNY DEPP. *SOBS*

A.N. So here I am again. Haha, CHAPTER 2! I really owe this chapter to my best friend in the whole world, Twi Chi. Love you sis! ENJOY!

~*~Six Years Later~*~

Kagome opened her eyes. She looked around at the dark hut she was sleeping in. Slipping on her kimono, she stepped gently over her sleeping (and snoring) mother. Her mother, Priestess Kaede, had been "one-eyed" for six years; her eye patch laid next to her bed so she could put it on as soon as she awoke.

Kagome smiled down at the miko, and moved the cloth aside and stepped out in the morning chill. Hugging her kimono tighter around herself, she walked around the village of Masaka. She stopped to pray at Lady Kikyo's grave, and then stood and touched the jewel around her neck. It was Lady Kikyo's, when she was alive. It was both a shame and a blessing that Kikyo's spirit had left her body and was born again into Kagome's body. _My body..._ she thought. Also, she was reincarnated with the Shikon no Tama inside her, it was no wonder she was one of the most powerful mikos on the islands. She bowed once more to her past life and turned, only to see trouble, in it's literal sense.

"InuYasha! Kuso, you scared me!"

InuYasha laughed and bowed, dodging a slap from Kagome. "My apologies, Lady Kagome. I was just coming to pay respects to La-" Something interrupted him. Shippo-sama suddenly cut between them.

"Lady Kagome! Come here, get away from that peasant!" He scowled at the hanyou and pulled Kagome the other way. She smacked his hand off her. "Oh, it's alright, Shippo-sama, I was just saying hello to InuYasha, although he knows I prefer just Kagome, need I remind you?" She smiled humorously at the hanyou, who was now bowing worth all he was. "My apologies, Lady Kagome. Shippo-sama."

Shippo-sama glared. "Well that was nice, now if you don't mind, Lady Kaede wishes to fit Kagome for a new kimono?" He started walking the other way, still holding onto Kagome. Kagome looked back at InuYasha. _Fine, if he wants to play that game, then I'll play too. _"Good day, hanyou. Now go back, I'm sure Hojo-sensei needs your accompaniment." InuYasha looked at her sadly, and then turned away, mentally kicking himself.

***

Back in the hut, Kaede was putting up her long gray hair into the usual miko style. Shippo-sama left Kagome at the door, and, taking a deep breath, walked inside.

"Kagome, dear, get thy bow and arrow. Hojo-sensei is going to a nearby village, and we are going with him. I've been picking up bad vibrations lately from a village on the other side of the mountain. Haven't thee?"

Kagome, of course, already knew this. It was part of carrying the Shikon no Tama, it gave her powers beyond what she had already. She knew there was an attack in the vilage of Kokorokune, about 45 miles away, and she knew Hojo knew. She also knew he was planning something big today, though she didn't know what.

Disregarding what she already knew, she slipped on her sandals and miko outfit, and then strapped her bow and arrow onto her horse. Shippo-sama had always insisted she ride horseback, but she personally detested it. She would've walked, were the decision up to her.

Once everything was packed up, they started moving. Hojo-sensei left InuYasha to clean the well out, (it seemed that something was in the well, but they didn't know) and Shippo-sama rode directly in front of Kagome, successfully blocking her view of where they were going, and Kaede rode in front, making a straight line to Kokorokuno.

And so they rode. And rode. And rode. And then rode some more. Kagome's thighs were aching, and her foot had fallen asleep. Hojo _had_ fallen asleep. Kaede and Shippo continued to stare into the woods they were traveling through. Shippo, however, was staring in the wrong direction. Kagome sensed something, something big. She suddenly stopped; the omniscience was very intense. She turned, and, to her surprise, took a sudden blow to the head.

She was knocked off her horse, and landed with a thud on the dirt path, knocking her unconscious. A small trail of blood leaked from her lower lip.

***ELSEWHERE***

InuYasha leaned over the well, sniffing. "Well, there's definitely something down there. Better go check it out." He positioned himself over the edge of the well, ready to jump. _One, two, thr-_ Something cut him off.

He sniffed the air. That was...blood. And whose blood was it?

He was off in a flash.

"KAGOME!!!!"

He ran through the trees, the pines making small cut marks in his perfect skin. He didn't care, though. _She_ was bleeding....bleeding BLOOD!! There was no second thought. All he could think about were images of Kagome's body, disfigured by a demon, laying on the ground, violated and mutilated. He ran faster, and started leaping through the trees, swinging from the branches like a child on the monkey bars. He had to get there before she seriously needed his help.

At last he came upon the sight. Horses whinnied and ran around, Shippo and Hojo were hugging each other, screaming. Kaede was shooting arrows like mad the demon, the villain that attacked them. Kagome was laying unconscious a few feet away from the ruckus.

InuYasha raced forward, and took Kagome in his arms. Making sure she was alive by checking her heartbeat in her chest (and secretly enjoying it) , he sat her back down gently. Then, he ran forward and caught the felon by the ponytail.

"Get out of here, scum!!!" He shouted into the demon's ear. The demon started to growl, but InuYasha countered with a loud, harsh bark, and then snarled, baring his teeth.

It backed away, frightened, but it obviously was pretending to not be. "This is the day you'll always remember as the day that you almost caught the great demon, Miroku!" And he sped away, as fast as his demon feet could carry him.

InuYasha then hurried back to Kagome, who was still unconscious. The rest of the group was still getting over the initial shock of being attacked, that they did not notice InuYasha and Kagome. He gently shook her awake, and when she woke to see him she smiled. "InuYasha, what are you doing here? Whe-where are we? Is everything alright?" She asked weakly; it was clear that her head was still foggy. Apparently she didn't remember anything past being stuck on the head.

InuYasha was going to console her, and opened his mouth to speak, but, naturally, Hojo and Shippo were there to pry them apart.

"Hanyou! Get your filthy hands off her! I told you to stay in Makasa!" Hojo shouted to InuYasha.

"Uh, sir, it's Masaka." Shippo added.

"Right, like I said, hanyou, I told you to clean the Bone Eater's well back in Mufasa. And you deliberately disobeyed me by coming here. And worse yet, you intrude Lady Kagome's personal space, and now she is unconscious! You lose your rations for two days! See how no food treats your stomach." Hojo then turned and attempted to pick up Kagome and, after dropping her twice, called InuYasha to pick her up and bring her back to "Maraca" while they continued on to inspect the Kokorokune attack.

As they zoomed through the air, Kagome fell asleep. InuYasha smiled when he saw that she was holding his shirt in her hands as she slept.

When they arrived at the village, he took her into her hut and layed her down softly on her mat. Then, after tucking her in, he went to go find a female to look after her and tend to her head wound, but not before kissing her lightly on top of her head.

***

There's the second chapter! Thanks for anybody that read this, and I want to go really far with this story. It won't stop after this chapter either, like my other story, (and by the way I'm working on that and chapter 3 IS COMING! Just verrry slowwwllly....). So yeah I had to make it a little mushy there for a while so enjoy the fluffyness, there will be more. Please review, constructive criticism can be used and is welcome. And I love hearing from anyone who liked it, so just stop by to say "Great story" or whatever.

Okay, I'm ending this long paragraph. Bye bye! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T, HAVE NEVER, AND NEVER WILL OWN INUYASHA. I DON'T EVEN LIVE IN JAPAN.

***********

When Kagome woke up, she was in the warm glow of the candle light. She sat up quickly, only to suddenly feel a sharp pain in her head.

"Lay back down, you need your rest. That demon hit you pretty hard; what was his name? Oh, yes. Miroku. Knocked you right off your horse, he did." Came a small voice from the other side of the room.

Kagome looked over to see her kind lady's maid, Rin. She was only about fourteen and was like a sister to Kagome, and she always updated her on all the latest village gossip. She handed Kagome a wet cloth soaked in wintergreen to help with her headache.

"Thank you, Rin. So what happened?"

Rin cleared her throat. "Well, I heard that the youkai Miroku was trying to steal your horses, but then Hojo-sensei and Shippo-sama came to the rescue. You're so lucky, Hojo-sensei is a fine man. You'll make a good mother to his children, if it's not too bold to say."

Kagome sat up quickly again, ignoring the throbbing in her temples. "Excuse me?! A fine mother to his children?! Where do you get that crazy idea?!" Kagome thought about Hojo. He was no less than thirty years older than her. Not only that, but he was arrogant and angry. Any woman with a brain would know that living with Chokyukai would be far better than living with Hojo.

Rin backed away a bit. "My apologies, miss. I-I thought you'd already know, I'm sorry."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You thought I'd know _what_? _What _Rin? What!"

"Well, when they returned from Kokorokune, he asked Lady Kaede for your hand in marriage. She agreed, and you are to be wed next week. I just thought she would've given you the good news herself..."

Kagome stared into the darkness. Her eyes watered, but she quickly blinked them away.

"Thank you, Rin, I think I'll go to sleep now. If you wouldn't mind, please turn out the light."

Rin looked at her. "As you wish, miss. Are you sure you're alright?"

But Kagome didn't answer.

***

Kagome awoke to the sound of screaming. Still in her nightclothes, she stood up, noting that her head no longer throbbed. She quickly ran outside, and nearly screamed herself when she saw what was taking place.

The town was in chaos. Children and women screamed and ran, trying to find a safe place. Kaede was unconscious and Hojo was screaming, trying to revive her.

She ran over to assist Hojo with Kaede, but was distracted by the scream of Rin, who was being abducted by something. _What is that?_ She thought.

For some reason, the figure was extremely familiar. It ran toward the woods, where there was a large, dog-like sliver creature. Kagome wished she had her arrow with her, but she ran forward anyway. Her hair caught on a branch, and it fell around her shoulders in a black veil. She pushed it straight back and kept running.

"Rin!"

"Help me!!" Rin tried to call, but the figure slung her over it's shoulder in a single motion and gagged her.

Kagome tried to run faster, but she tripped over a tree root and skidded to the ground. Her elbows were skinned and her nightclothes were now covered in dirt, and as she tried to get up, something hard kicked her back, knocking her to the ground once more. It grabbed her hair and stuck a nasty-tasting cloth in her mouth, and slung her over it's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It called to the other, "I got this one! Hard to tell which is which but these are the only dark haired girls in the village!"

The other one nodded and called, "Let's get out of here, then."

And then everything went black.

****MEANWHILE****

InuYasha ran out of his hut. He knew that smell. He couldn't put his finger on it, though.

The only thing he could think to do would be run after it. He smelt Kagome and her servant girl with it, so it couldn't be good. On the other hand, at least he didn't smell that old bakemono Hojo with them.

He got to the village square in just enough time to see a huge white animal leap away, and he saw the dark hair of-

"KAGOME!!!"

He didn't even have time to finish his thoughts. He let his instincts carry him, and his instincts told him to run for all salvation.

And so he ran in hot (A.N. In both terms of the word) pursuit after Kagome.

*******

"Get up, Hime-sama." An angry voice spat at Kagome.

Kagome blinked away the light of...wherever they were...and sat up, her head spinning. When she could see again, she could see Rin to her side, her dark hair looking almost identical to Kagome's. The only difference was that Kagome was about a year older, and Rin still had that youthful look about her.

But the man yelling at her had a big scar on his face, not youthful in the least, and everything slowly came back to her: last night, being captured, the "secret" proposal. Suddenly the feeling of panic flooded back into her. "N-no! W-where are we?!"

**************

Okay! And there it is! Chapter 3!! YAY!! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school and my sister got strep throat (she's okay though) an I've just been running out of ideas. I'm good now though. You can rest assured, there WILL be more. :)

Domo Arigato Gonzaimasu!


End file.
